6 of a Kind
by Comin2U
Summary: The infinity gems. Every hero has heard of them & despises them, they have since 3 of their own were lost due to them. Thankfully, according to stories told, they were destroyed in the final battle of the infinity war against Thanos. Their powers lost to the world and the universe But what if that's not true. What if the stories were wrong? 6 stones, 6 teens, 6 of a kind.
1. Prologue

We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided

3rd person pov.

"Put it down thanos!" Yelled captain america.

" Never captain! With this gauntlet I will rule the 9 realms and beyond!" thanos yelled raising the gauntlet and pointing it at the heroes now standing on the meteor.

"Not on our watch Thanos." the soldier replied getting down behind his shield, "avengers! attack!"

The heroes behind the living legend raced forward.

"You think you can bet me!" the Titan yelled, " charge my followers!" from behind the Titan an army of chitari and other alien races sprung forward attacking the heroes and protecting their leader.

The two fronts were locked in battle. neither side winning but both losing.

"No! I will not be defeated! by! mortals!" thanos raged. he turned the soul gem pointing it at captain marvel who flew up Above.

Turning on the stone he started to suck the female hero successfully doing it. he turned the stone away pointing it at she hulk. soon she to was sucked in.

After having the two heroes successfully sucked in he turned it towards the human torch who was on fire and lighting up anything flammable.

Thanos put the stones power on him sucking him in. the still on fire torch tried to burn the stone only melting it a little and not able to get it off the gauntlet in time before he too was sucked in.

"Johnny!" yelled The invisible women before she was attacked by a chitari soldier.

Thanos smirked proud of his work. the 3 heroes may have not been the most powerful but they were important.

The battle had turned in favor of Thanos who was filled with pride. over thinking and over pushing his luck he turned his attention to thor.

The demigod was doing the most damage to the titans army.

Turning the stone on him the demigod started to get sucked in. but before her could thor swung his mighty hammer mjölnir hitting it where the human torch had burned it before calling lighting with the hit.

Thor was sucked out, leaving the three others still trapped inside.

The stone wobbled. unsure if it wanted to fall off the gauntlet or not. Finally it made its choice. the stone fell off the gauntlet and hit the floor of the meteor under the feet of the Titan.

The sound of a crack split through it.

"If I can't the stone then no one can! say goodbye to your teammates!" He cried not thinking his actions through.

With a stomp the titan smashed his foot onto the stone shattering it.

The battle froze for a second. unsure of what to do. wether to cry. to battle on. In the silence no one noticed the smoke of green come out of the shattered piece and head down to earth.

The moment was over once the smoke left. the hulk ran towards thanos. pissed that he had lost his cousin.

Thanos this time called upon the mind gem. Using it to try and control hulk the Demigod Titan somewhat succeeded. but the hulk had momentum on him. not being able to stop the beast ran into the Titan knocking the mind stone out of the gauntlet. Stepping on it without noticing the monster ragged on.

Knocking out the time stone next. then the space stone, the power stone. and finally the reality stone. All of them shattered. falling down towards earth which watched from below or crushed under the feet of heroes and Thanos.

Finally after all the gems were shattered the once colorful glass pieces now clear covered the ground.

"This isn't the end avengers! I will be back! the power of the gems aren't gone! they never can be! I will be back" the Titan yelled opening a portal and getting away through it.

Ironman flew to follow him but captain America stopped him.

"Don't tony. we have time... time to rebuild" the captain looked down on the city of New York that was destroyed , "to heal." he looked at a crying Sue Storm. " We need the time we have been given. to fix what had been wreaked." the captain finished.

The avengers stood on that meteor crying, wondering what would happen next, and finally hoping, hoping for a bright future.

Their wished was answered, because down on the earth below the sound of crying filled the air. the crying of new life came from 6 children. all born on the same day, the same hour, and the same minute.

Seconds apart.

The 3 girls and 3 boys cried. their eyes normal for a minute. before they all flashed a color. blue, green, purple, yellow,orange, and red.

* * *

-7 years later-

Spencer's pov.

"Alright miss Spencer. welcome to East side Orphanage." Said the cab driver as he opened the trunk taking out my small suit case.

I nodded a thanks looking down at the ground as he walked me up to the orphanage doorstep. A soon as he ran the doorbell the door was opened by a woman with brown hair and brown eyes that I would later come to know as Mandy.

The cab driver put my suitcase at the door step and left waving goodbye to me as he drove away. He was actually pretty nice to me over the hour cab drive.

"Alright brat. Your room's gonna be in the attic with the other alien weirdo." Mandy spat at me. Alien? I wasn't from another planet. Or was I? No... I would later learn that Alien was another word for immigrant. Since I was originally born in the UK, britain to be exact, and still had a thick acsent

I nodded and grabbed my luggage lugging it up the stairs. it was pretty light but it was the size that made it funny. I had been adopted before. 2-3 times. but every time something went wrong. The first time the mom died and the dad didn't knwo who I was, I didn't even know who my dad was! so they sent me to my only living Relate. My grandma, who lived in america, soon then later she died right after I became an american green card. The first didn't even work for a day. The second... the couple couldn't handle the taxes. And the third... the lastest one... I was adopted by a nice british couple but when they tried to move me back to England the goverment wouldn't allow it, even thought I was a citizen of the E.U

I finally made it to the attic tripping over a couple of stairs on the way up.

At the top of the stairs I heard giggling. I looked up to see about 5 girls giggling their heads off.

"Look at her clothes!" giggled one.

"And her suitcase!" said another.

"I know!"

They teased me until another girl came up behind me.

"IS THIS ANY OF YOUR ROOM?" she yelled. She had amber hair and green eyes.

the other girls shuck their heads.

"THEN GET OUT!" she yelled and they scurried down the ladder, "I'm sorry about them.. They are truely brats. "

"Thank you..." i stuttered.

"I'm Emma!" She spoke gleefully like that whole bullying thing didn't just happen. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm... Spencer." I said a with less stutter. Grasping her hand and shaking it.


	2. Chapter 1

Emma's POV

"7...8...9...10! Ready or not here I come!" I shout as I turned around, my dark brown eyes scanning for any sign of my best friend. I creeped like a ninja across the squeaky floor boards of the hall. Turning and sliding down the hall watching and paying attention to every movement that made it's way into my sight. "Now if I were Spencer where would I be..." I said, quietly aloud to myself.

She wouldn't go downstairs, she wouldn't risk getting dragged in to anymore chores by Mandy.

Mandy was the manager of our orphanage, and she was always giving us chores to do. Probably cause she hates the two of us for being so different from the others.

I have lived in the orphanage for 4 years and I'm only 8. Spencer came about a year ago, and we've been best friends ever since that day she came.

Right now we were playing hide and seek, and I was trying to find her. I searched in our room, in the bathrooms, and in the cupboard, where I narrowly escaped getting hit by a mop, and still couldn't find her.

"Spenc! Where are you!?" I shout. There was a shuffling above me, it was weird because I'm on the top floor, and the only thing above me is the attic...

The attic!

I run over to the door that took you up to the attic. I had only ever been up here once, and that was to get Christmas decorations as a chore for Mandy.

I open the door and run up the stairs. When I reached the top I switched the light on and see Spencer standing in the middle of the floor, with her back to me. She was standing straight as a line, with her hands by her side like a soldier.

"I found you!" I exclaimed, bounding over to stand in front of her. Her expression was blank, and she seemed to not be aware that I was in front of her. Her jet black hair falling in front of her ice blue eyes. But that was not all, it was her eyes. They were not their normal colour,they were a cosmic purple!

"Spencer?" I question her warily. she does not answer me. "Spencer!" I shout in her face. She did not move, it's was like she was caught in a trance. "SPENCER!" I screamed, shaking her shoulders.

She stayed in the same state for a few more seconds. Then she took a sharp intake of breath and fell to the ground.

"Spencer, wake up, come on please wake up" I pleaded shaking her shoulders.

She stirred in my arms, and then she groaned.

"Spencer" I exclaim as she opens her eyes. They are no longer purple, but their normal colour of an ice blue.

She stares up at me confused. "Emma?" She says puzzled with her faint British ascent coming through.

"Hey there Spence, are you ok? that was really freaky what just happened" I say coming to sit closer to her.

"Yeh I..." but before she can answer the door bursts open and in bursts a strange looking man in the American flag.

(Hawkeyes pov.)

Ah... monitoring duty. the worst and best thing that's happened to my schedule. I hated being stuck in the mansion monitoring the city of New York. but I do have to admit. I needed the rest.

I pulled out the eye cover that I hid under the table on which the tracking computer sat. leaning back in the chair I put my feet up onto the desk and put the cover over my eyes falling asleep in a second.

(Time lap of an hour)

"Beep! Beep! beep!" beeped the machine.

Uggg... what's happening... I took the cover off my eyes looking to the screen. I saw one red dot on the screen. red. alpha level.

I continued to look at the report I was getting for about 5 seconds till I finally got what it was.

I need to get the other avengers...

I ran out of my chair letting the seat spin from my momentum. I ran up the stairs down the hall into the elevator.

Insert 80s elevator music. curse tony and his 80s music obsession! I can't stand 80s music! Finally after a minute of torture I was out of the elevator and into the living room/ kitchen.

I saw Wolverine with his head in the refrigerator looking for a can of beer. Jokes on him I hid them all downstairs. On the couch sat Tony playing a game of call of duty with quicksilver, aka Pietro. both of them trying to beat my high score. Captain America was sitting on the couch next to Tony reading a newspaper.

"Cap! tony! No need to talk to you guys!" I panted worried the red dot would be gone soon.

"What's the matter Clint?" cap spoke setting down the newspaper.

"Ya! but if it brags me away from beating your score in this game I'm not listening!" tony stated. psh. he wasn't even half way to my score.

"Cap. it's back." I spoke softly so only he could hear, "it came up on the monitor a few minutes ago

"What's back?" he too whispered.

"Alpha level red. threat 602." I said knowing he would understand the code.

He raised his eyebrows almost second guessing me. But he didn't.

"Don't tell the others Clint. we don't know if it's true or false yet. just take me to the coordinates that it showed." he spoke like the leader he was.

I nodded making my way up to the quinjet that waited for us.

I met cap up in the plane. He was dressed out of his jeans and white tshirt into his uniform. I sat down in the pilots seat turning it on.

(After a 10 minute flight.)

After 10 minutes we landed. landed in front of an orphanage. what the heck? I thought. an orphanage? who would think about coming here to hide a gem!?

Cap stepped out of the jet and onto the ground and up to the doorbell ringing it. I followed.

The door was opened by a lady that introduced herself as Mandy. Cap didn't. Waste a second. in an instant we were up the stairs on the top floor.

"Damn it clint! where is it!" he said frustrated.

"I don't know!" I spat.

"Well help me find it!"

I continued to look. in rooms in closets when I came to the last door and opened it. It was a staircase.

"Cap! turns out there's an attic!" I said and started to climb the stairs. he did too.

Then we reached the end of the hall and cap kicked the door open.

Spencer's pov.

The door burst open to relieve a guy in an American flag. it was captain America. wow. why was he here though. what happened. last thing I remember was coming up here to hide then waking up to find Emma crying over me.

On the right side of the captian stood an archer. a quiver full of arrows hung off his back and a black now was held by his right hand's fingers.

"Alright girls. where is it?" Captian America spoke.

"Where is what?" Emma asked.

"The infinity gem!" the archer spat. hawkeye. that was his name.

"The infinity what now?" Emma replied.

"The infinity gem." I whispered.

The archer, hawkeye, snapped his head at me. "do you have it!?" he yelled grabbing an arrow and hooking it onto the string of his bow.

"No!" I yelled amazed that he thought a 10 year old girl would have it.

"How are we sure you don't?" he spoke again.

"Clint..." captain warned.

"No! I know what I saw! one of these two girls have it!" Clint/ hawkeye stated holding his ground.

"We do not!" I screamed. Feeling the angry and fear come off me in waves. all of a sudden the two avengers hit the floor. stuck like gravity was pulling them down.

"Emma! we have to go!" I screamed looking at her.

Emma stood frozen looking into my eyes. her amber hair in her face.

"Spence... your eyes..." she stuttered.

"What?! what about my eyes!"

"They're ... purple..."

Purple! no! they can't be! I fell down crying. my mind was tired. my energy gone. then a memory started to flash in my mind. an image of a battle. 6 stones braking.

I felt the waves of fear stop. I looked to the two avengers that were getting up.

"Cap? what just happened?" hawkeye spoke.

"We just found out where the space infinity gem's energy and power went all these years clint." captain America spoke.

* * *

(BONUS SCENE!)

Spencer's pov.

This is just a dream... just a dream. I Said to myself while packing my small suitcase.

"Cap! what the hell are you thinking!?" I heard hawkeye yell from down the hall.

I didn't hear captain America's reply so I ignored it and walked out of the room with my suitcase in hand and Emma following me doing the same thing.

We both lugged our luggages down the hall and down the stairs to the main entrance where the two avengers were talking over something with Mandy

"Then it's settled!" Mandy exclaimed with joy.

"What's settled?" I asked.

"The adoption!" Emma replied. sometimes Emma had this thing that she could read minds.

The avengers looked to each other surprised she knew but shrugged it off.

"Alright! everyone into the jet!" he hollered grabbing our bags and walking out the door.

"Ummm thank you mister..." I started

"Clint." I heard Emma whisper.

"Clint." I said finishing my sentence.

"No problem but start calling me uncle Clint from now on. your going to be spending a lot of time with me." he replied and walked aboard the jet parked on the street infront of us.

Emma and I looked to captain america.

"Uncle steve. call me uncle steve." he said taking each one of our hands in one of his and lead us to the jet bringing us on board.

(Time laps of 10 minutes)

Avengers tower! avengers bloody freaking tower!

"Come on girls I already have Jarvis working on your rooms. they will be right next to each other." Uncle Steve said.

"Who's Jarvis?" I asked.

"Jarvis is Just Another Rather Very Intelligible System." Uncle Steve explained.

Me and Emma looked to each other confused still being walked in. we got in this elevator and clicked a button with the avengers symbol. The elevator was playing 80s music and hooked on a feeling was playing. Weird. sooner then later the elevator door opened and uncle Clint was standing outside the door.

"I didn't tell them yet cap." he said towards uncle Steve and lead us down a hall into a large living room. their were three guys playing a call of duty game on the couch and three girls in the kitchen. I saw one sitting at at a table with a beer in his hands. Sitting across on the same table I saw a brown haired guy with his head in a book. Next to him was a guy in a red cape who was levitating while meditating. I looked up to see a spider dangling from the ceiling. On the wall by the kitchen was another women who was listening I the 3 others. Who are these people?!

"Capsicale! your back! did you get what you needed?" yelled a voice from the couch. the game of call of duty was put on pause and the guy that had called uncle Steve Capsicale turned around to face us. it was billionaire tony stark. also known as Iron man.

"Yes tony. we did." he said patting me on the back.

Iron man looked at me.

"Her cap? she's nothing but a kid! and why is there another one?" tony questioned a little two loudly.

I felt all eyes in the room snap onto Emma and me. Shot...

I looked over to Emma and back to tony stark who was confused. finally someone spoke. it was the levitating man.

"I see you brought two infinity stones back captian." the man said landing on his feet an walking over to us, " we have the space gem." he said pointing at me, "and the mind gem." he finished pointing at Emma.

"Wait the infinity stones are back!" said the female from the wall. she was wearing red and yellow clothes. Spider women.

"And what do you mean the little kids are the stones! they don't look like stones!" said the spider hanging from the ceiling. spiderman.

The levitating man looked at the two of us and bent down to our level. "I'm Steven strange but call me uncle strange girls."

I looked at Emma who was smiling like crazy, me on the other hand was just plain confused. who or what the heck are the infinity gems.

I looked up to see a women with brown curly hair dressed in gypsy clothes walk over to me. She smiled at me and did the same thing as uncle strange.

"Sweety I'm The scarlet witch. but I'm going to be your aunt wanda." she spoke softly.

"What am I missing here! how are these two the cause of all this trouble!" tony stark yelled.

"Tony if you haven't realized it yet the stones were reincarnated into little kids. these two are two of the stones. Cap adopted them and they are going to live here now. for a genius billionaire your pretty slow." spoke a women with a brown hair pixie cup I would come to know as aunt jan.

Adopted. by the avengers. this is totally not normal. but it's better then the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 2

Spencer's pov.

6 years. 6 years ago on this very day me and Emma were adopted. By the avengers! I was now Spencer Aveng. I wanted a piece of the avengers in my name but since me and Emma go to school we didn't want to be noticed or identified by the avengers kids.

Emma and I were now 16 and gorgeous! well Emma was, her amber hair fell just beyond her shoulders. She had a model's body, and was about 5'5. Lucky. I was 5'4. I had my frizzy, black, wavy, hair that went to my mid-chest. It was a mess, always, no matter what. I wasn't flat chest but I wasn't to big in considering my boobs. I was very fit thanks to Aunt Tasha and Uncle Steve who forced both me and Emma to train our butts off.

I slid down the staircase railing down into the living room where my sister Emma was already eating Uncle Steve's famous and delisous pancakes. If she ate them all I'll kill her! Screw being the reincarnations of the infinity gems! I need my pancakes! I'm a goddess of space! I have to feed myself enough so a galaxy can be fed!

"Don't worry I didn't eat your pancakes." Emma said as if she read my mind. "I did Spencer."she responded

Curse it! I forgot Emma was the mind gem! Curse it! She heard that! And that!

"Spencer can you stop? How about I take you out for coffee?" she smiled.

"You mean you take me to my favorite coffee place just to pay with Uncle Tony's money which is half mine and get yourself a cup of coffee and I get an earl grey tea since I hate Coffee? Deal!"

And with that we were off to the coffee shop.

 **Soren's pov.**

The cold New York breeze brushed my face as I walked down the cement sidewalk of 5th ave. It was mid November and I was out in New York visiting my aunt. I usually lived in England but I move around... a lot. My dad's job made me. I was born in Australia, moved to Britain 5 months later after I was born and stayed there for a year then moved to Italy for 2. I mostly stayed in the Europe area but I mostly hated visiting the US, that was excluding New York. I just felt attracted to this place like a magnet.

Maybe it was because of Avenger's Tower, or the Baxter building. I don't know, but I loved it, especially at Christmas time.

"I love it in Christmas too! I love the lights and colors that fill the city." said a voice in my head.

"Me too Jen." Replied a new voice.

"Well of course you girls would!" replied one last voice.

I smiled. I had grown up with these three voices in my head, Carol, Jennifer (Jen), and Johnny. I don't know how they got their but I didn't mind. I had learned to block them out and sometimes even listen to them, they were very help at times.

"Come on Johnny! You know you love Christmas! Especially when you spend it with your sister!" Jen teased him.

"Come on Jen, you can't tease him either, you had all those Christmases with your cousin!" said Carol.

"See! I'm not the only one Jen!" Johnny replied.

I snickered to myself and walked down 5th ave avoiding every bratty tourist or person in general. I had learned how to tell who was bratty. I could sense their soul and aurora. bratty was a puck green and yellow. I always stopped at my favorite coffee shop in New York while I was there, not for the coffee, but for the hot chocolate. I don't drink coffee, it has to much of an effect on me, more then most normal people.

But this time it was different. I felt an attraction, the same type I always felt towards New York the magnet feeling, but it was stronger. I walked into the shop and turned to look where I felt the vibes coming from. in the Corner were two girls. both of them stared at me. One had black wavy hair with a white streak in it and the other had Amber hair. then I was thrown into a memory that was not my own.

 _6 stones hitting the ground, one at a time. The 6 colorful stones turned to clear glass. the blue, green and purple stones had a face in each of them. The three others were left blank, but the green stone had the refection of my own face._ Then I blacked out.

"What should we do with him?" said a female voice. not Carol or Jen.

"Poke him with a stick?" Said another.

I heard a slap.

"Ow Emma! That hurt! and why the back of my head!" said the one that wanted to poke me with a stick.

"Well I'm sorry Spencer but we don't poke strangers with a stick! we need to take him back to the tower!" Said the one called Emma.

"You guys do know the him can hear you?" I said rubbing my head.

The two girls gasped. They looked to be my age and very close.

"What? I pee my pants?" I said looking down.

"No..." said spencer, "but your eyes..."

"Spencer... Do you think?" Emma asked.

"Does she think what!?" I said getting into the conversation, " what about my eyes!"

"Yep! most defiantly Emma. so you want to knock him out or force. him!?" spencer smiled cracking her knuckles.

Johnny jumped in my head, " hey just like Ben!"

"Who the heck is this Ben you keep talking about Johnny!?" I accidentally said out loud.

"Ben? Johnny?" spencer asked.

"Quiet Johnny!" I heard Jen say and swat Johnny in the head.

"Ow!" Johnny yelled.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with them..." carol said shaking her head disappointed.

Emma just looked down at me and reached a hand out. "I'm Emma aveng by the way. and this is my sister Spencer aveng."

"I sort of got that..." I said taking her hand and letting her help me up, "the name part. Not the sister part. I'm Soren. by the way."

"Sweet. now we've all met we got to get you to uncle steve! or uncle tony!" spencer said.

"I think uncle reed would be the right choice." Emma replied.

"Reed? yes! go to reed! to reed!" Johnny yelled in my head.

"Uncle strange?" spencer said.

"No! Go to reed!" shouted Johnny.

"Shout up you doof!" Jen slapped the back of his head again.

"Ummm can we go to the reed guy?" I interrupted them.

Spencer looked at me and closed her eyes for a minute like she was thinking. "ya uncle reeds place we go. uncle strange and uncle steve are there right now."

And with that Emma nodded leading me out of the coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 3

Soren's pov.

The Baxter building. the freaking Baxter building. That's where their uncle reed lived!?

The girls just walked up to the main entrance and into the lobby like it was no big deal. Wow... classic. they lead me over into an elevator and we waited.

"I'm home! I'm home!" Johnny yelled and shouted with glee in my head.

"Johnny shut up... Your giving me a head ache!" I grunted out loud... again...

The girls looked at me weird and spencer shrugged her shoulders.

Emma continued to look at me like I was hiding something. well I technically was because they didn't know anything about me so I was hiding my story and my life from them.

But either way. I leaned on the wall of the elevator as the numbers ticked up.

"Soo soren... where are you from?" Emma asked.

"I'm from england." I said as the doors popped open.

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked out of the elevator down a hall with me and Emma tagging along.

I could hear the screaming of little kids as we walked down the hall.

"Valeria! give it back now!" Yelled a boys voice.

"No franklin! its mine!" yelled the girl named Valeria.

We turned the corner to see the two kids. The boy was about 2-3 years older then Valeria and had shaggy blond locks. Valeria had the same type of hair as her brother and looked about 6 years old.

"Franklin! Let your sister be!" yelled a mothers voice from the kitchen.

"Sue!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Ugh! what is with you and this place johnny!" I said frustrated that he was giving me migraines and headaches.

Now let me tell you that stopped every one in their tracks. even the kids looked at me. shot.

"Johnny! look what you've done to him now!" carol yelled hitting the back of Johnny's head.

"For like the third time today! OW!"

I was so busy listening to the two bicker I didn't notice that a women with blonde hair like the children had come to the door frame. the invisible women.. wow...

"I'm sorry young man but that name is not spoken in this house!" she said her hands on her hips.

"Sorry..." I said head low.

"Hey aunt sue!" spencer said hugging the invisible women.

"That should be me!" Johnny wined.

"Shut it johnny!" Jen said.

"Hey spencer why are you here today?" Sue spoke in a soft voice

"We came to talk to uncle reed and uncle strange." Emma answered for her.

"Well there in the lab. why don't you guys head up. I'll come up in a little bit."

"Ok! see you later aunt sue!" spencer said leading us up a flight of stairs into the fantastic four lab. the fantastic four had kept the four part reserving the spot for other heroes when they needed jobs.

"This is amazing." I whispered.

"You should have seen it back in it's day. this is nothing soren." Johnny spoke as if he knew this place.

"Uncle reed? uncle strange?" Emma called.

"Over here!" yelled a voice from behind a corner. In the corner sat two men over a blue print of some kind.

The first one was dressed in magic clothes. . he had black hair and wore a red cape over a blue like jump suit.

The other One was mr. Fantastic. the leader of the fantastic four. he had brown hair with white streaks on the side that was jelled back he wore a white suit that stretched with him and was lined with black.

"Wow reed Even changed the costumes." Johnny remarked.

"Ok what the heck! how do you know this place! why do the others keep smacking you in the back of your head and how do you know these people!" I yelled at Johnny.

"Soren I..."

"Shut it johnny. I don't care what the reason for this is but I don't want to hear it. so just shut up!" I yelled at him

"Wow... someone's angry." Jen remarked.

"You two too! I just can't take this right now!" I yelled.

The three stayed quiet.

"Thank you." I said calming down.

Wait... oh shit... I did that all out loud. I broke down.

I looked to see shocked faces staring at me. all except dr. strange who smiled and smirked at me.

He walked over to me putting a hand on my shoulder. "your bickering with them? right? Johnny's probably annoying you." he spoke like he knew what was happening to me.

I nodded.

"Steven! you know if sue hears his name we will be in the dog house!" mr fantastic said.

"I care not reed... the boy cannot keep this secret much longer." spoke, " Soren I have been watching you. I know that you brake down like this every so often. I know that you get migraine and headaches that have gotten so bad that you have had to go to the doctor. And they passed it off as nothing."

"But it is nothing... right?" I stuttered.

He shook his head. no

"All right steven! I want an explanation! right now!" reed said.

"Yo Soren say hi to reed for me." Johnny smirked.

"Ummm... ?"

"What?" he spat.

"Johnny says hi..."

"How about us! say we need a little help in here!" Jen yelled.

"Say hi to sue for me." carol smiled.

"What?" his voice softened.

"Carol says say hi to sue for her... and Jen says they need to get away from Johnny." I spoke for them.

"Uncle reed. we can explain." Emma piped up.

" Yes we can. We found the soul gem." spencer spoke.

Reed raised an eyebrow.

"You looking at him." spencer replied.

All heads turned to me. Why is every one looking at me for.

"They're looking at me!" Johnny smirked.

"They can't see you Johnny! and you know that!" carol said rolling her eyes.

"I know.., but I like to think so." Johnny replied like it was a normal thing.

"Soren... are there three voices in your head?" spencer asked.

And for the first time in my life... I lied. "no... I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you doing man!" yelled johnny.


End file.
